In Fear & Faith
by coolsvillesucks
Summary: Set after Sereinty Wash And Book still alive   Wash lets his jealousy overcome him once again. A job goes epically wrong. Can the crew save Wash and Jayne in time? Or will Sereinty be down two crew members? Wash/Zoe & a little Jayne/River
1. It was almost a nightmare

AN: This is my first crack at writing a full fanfic so I'm sorry if my writing is not up to par. But I love Firefly and Wash is such an amazing character so this is my ode to him. So enjoy. Also I do not own Firefly or any of the characters, though I wish I did.

* * *

><p>Zoë woke up a start. Panting hard and sweating, tears threatening to spill over her eyes, in a panic she swiveled around to see if Wash was still by her side. Thankfully he was, and he always was when she woke from this same recurring nightmare.<p>

The nightmare was always the same. It took her back to the day Serenity landed on Miranda and the Reaver harpoon came crashing into the ship, only Wash was still there, he had never gotten up to check on her, and he died right in front of her. She used to wake up screaming, but once she realized that he was there and he just barely missed death she began to relax again.

"Zoë?" Wash sat up and rubbed his eyes then let the focus on his wife who was now crying. "What! What? What is it? Are you ok?" Though he already knew the answer, and he guessed it was about her dream again. He just sighed and pulled his wife into his arms and cradled her to his chest.

"You do know that I'm alive right? Look I am totally a-ok." He gave her a warm smiled and gently wiped a stray tear away with his thumb.

"I know… I know Wash, but I _almost _lost you. If you would have stayed in that damn seat…" She began to sob a littler harder. Wash couldn't do anything but try and soothe her; they had both been dealing with this for a month now.

"Maybe why should leave the boat, and try and live a normal life, have a few kids, enjoy living." Wash kissed his wife's forehead and gently rubbed at her back.

"You… Want to leave Serenity? But you love this ship Hoban. I love this ship. This is _our home_." Zoë was completely calm now, and she laid herself back down on the bed and stared up at her husband, who was looking at her with a grim face.

"I do love this ship… But I love you more, and I hate waking up to this every night, we have had more near death experiences than any couple in the verse… With me being kidnapped with Mal and almost being harpooned, I just think its time we settled down."

Zoë sat back up quickly and glared at Wash, she was not ready to leave this ship, yes she loved her husband but she could never picture them settling down. She couldn't see their lives without Mal, Jayne, Kaylee, Sheppard, Simon, or River. She didn't even want to talk on this subject. "No Hoban. This is our home."

Wash threw his hands up as to surrender and began to curse in another language. "Fine. Maybe the next time Mal gets us into a sticky situation I will die, I mean my time must becoming up right? I've dodged death more than once." Wash got up and got dressed and stormed out to go sit in the cock pit. The only thing he loved about this ship now was he got to fly, and that always calmed him down.

Zoë sighed in anger and laid herself back down to sleep. Wash was acting like a child, he knew how that conversation was going to end, she didn't know why he always insisted about bringing it up.

* * *

><p>"Rawr! I will win this fight because I am the captain! I make the rules!" "No! I will win because I am the husband, I make the rules! Rawr! Oh god! Oh dear God in Heaven!"<p>

"Uh… What are you doing Wash?" Kaylee laughed as she walked over to sit in the seat next to him.

Wash threw his dinosaurs down and tried to regain his composer. "Um just a little midnight flying couldn't sleep." He smiled sheepishly. "Ignore the scene you just saw."

Kaylee just nodded and picked up the T-Rex and started talking with it. "Grr what's wrong Washy? I will attack you if I don't get an answer." She laughed softly and set the toy back on the dash and looked up at the pilot waiting for his answer.

"It's nothing really, it always nothing with her." Wash looked down and took the ship off of auto-pilot and started to steer again.

"Oh? Do you want to tell me what's going on? Or do you want to keep it to yourself? But I know if me and Simon should ever get in a fight I would like to turn to someone for comfort." Kaylee reached over and touched Wash's shoulder gently.

"She had the nightmare again, and she always wakes up crying, it drives me crazy to see her hurt so much. So I just asked her to consider us leaving Serenity to settle down where we don't have the risk of dying everyday and she got mad… Like she always does."

"She still has the death dream of you?" Kaylee's expression went to sadness then, she could understand where Zoë was coming from.

"Yes, even though I'm perfectly alive and well." Wash had anger underlining his voice. "This ship just had to many ghost that haunt us, their tearing us apart and she can't bare to leave her Captain."

Kaylee just nodded and stood up and gave Wash a big hug. "Things will get better… She just loves you and I know she still fears what could have happened… I mean that day was almost a nightmare Wash, we all almost died. Give her time."

And with that Kaylee left to go to sleep Wash hoped. He wanted the ship to himself tonight since the bunk was no longer a wanted place for him.

* * *

><p>Well this is the first chapter. I promise the rest will be up soon. Reviews would be lovely! and again this is my first time i know its a little rough:]<p> 


	2. If jealousy had a face

Zoë woke up and turned to snuggle into her husband's chest, as a way to make amends for their fight. Hey eyes flashed open when she felt the bed beside her was empty. She felt a wave of grief strike her. He never came back to bed, he must have been really mad this time.

She got up and made her way out of their bunk to find him.

"Hey Zoë can you come and help me get some of my guns working again?" Jayne asked as he walked lazily up to her, he was always so obsessed with his damn guns.

"Hey have you seen Wash?" She looked at him hopefully.

"Yeah last time I saw him he was snoring in the cockpit, makes ya nervous to think that he's flyin us don't it?"

Zoë's heart dropped a little. "Thanks Jayne." And the she was off in a hurry to make up with her husband.

"Hey! What 'bout my guns!"

With no response Jayne just grunted and sauntered off to do it himself, which he wasn't really complaining about.

Zoe smiled softly seeing her husband sleeping so soundly in his chair, she knew that chair was one if not his only favorite place to be. She walked over to him and knelt down in front of him and reached up to gently run her fingers through his hair.

"Hey hon, wake up I'll make you breakfast." She gently ran her fingers from his hair to his cheek and leaned up to kiss his lips softly.

"Hmm what have I done to deserve this treatment?" Wash smiled and pulled his wife into his lap and placed little soft kisses along her neck.

"Since when do you have to do anything to deserve my affection?"

Wash shrugged and nuzzled his face into the crook of his wife's neck. "Sometimes I just feel that I have to act like Mal to get an amazing reaction out of you." It was true Wash always did have a feeling in the pit of his stomach that his wife and Mal had something before they met him.

Zoe tensed up and slid off her husbands lap. "Wash that's not funny. What did you mean by that? You still not caught up on me and the captin's past are you?"

Wash's jaw tightened up slightly. "So you admitting you and him did indeed have a past?"

"Oh Wash! Really not this again what ever happened between us is the past. You honey you are my present and future."

Wash shot her an angry glance. "And I guess I should just be ok with him whisking you off into dangerous situations where you pose as husband and wife!"

Zoe return his expression with an angry look of her own. "That was so long ago! I thought you settled this when you and him were captured!"

"Well I guess not. I still feel as if you love him more than me."

Zoe frowned and shook her head. "I love _you_! I married _you_!"

* * *

><p>Jayne was about to head to the kitchen to eat when he spotted Kaylee peeking into the cockpit then heard the raised voices from within. "What's goin' on Kaylee?"<p>

"Their fighting again…" Kaylee bit her lip feeling enough sorrow for both of the people inside the cockpit.

"Who's fightin'?"

"Zoe and Wash. They fight a lot lately… ever since Miranda."

"Oh ever since old Wash almost got nailed." Jayne chuckled softly.

"How do you find that funny? He almost died!"

"Well he aint dead so I can get a good chuckle out of it."

They both filched when something came flying out the door and smashed into the wall in front of them. "What the! What is that thing?"

Kaylee bent down and picked up the broken T-Rex toy that Wash seemed to cherish. "It's Wash's toy."

Another chuckled came out of Jayne as he took the toy from Kaylee's hand. "Always hated them things on the dash. Glad to see one of them go."

"You are a child Wash!" Zoe brushed past both Kaylee and Jayne smacking the toy from Jayne's hands.

"Hey now! I aint the one you hate no need to get mean with me!" Jayne scoffed and looked into the cockpit. "Christ I think he's cryin'."

Kaylee left Jayne there to pounder and rushed into the cockpit. "Wash…"

"Not now Kaylee, please not now." Wash was crying, but they were more tears of absolute rage than sadness. "I have to go talk her down before she breaks anything else of value to me."

"I told you Zoe I don't like onboard relationships things like this always happen."

* * *

><p>"Sir… We will get over this, were just both stressed, and he won't let go of his ghosts is all." Zoe nodded surly and sat down regretting the fact that she destroyed one of the only things Wash had left of his past home.<p>

"Well _lamby toes_… Then I guess this will be settled soon so my crew works well again, I don't want any sides to be taken."

"No sides will be taken sir… Maybe while were here waiting on Inara me and Wash can go out and mend thin-" Zoe was cut off by a sudden angry voice.

"What did you call my wife!" Wash's face was red with anger as he walked toward Mal fist clenched tightly into a ball.

"I didn't mean anything by it Wash… I just find it a funny thing to call her."

"Wash baby stop calm down!"

"Don't you tell me to calm down!" Wash was beyond anger now he reved his fist up and swung at Mal.

Mal licked his lip and nodded. "Well wit that out the way no one is leaving the ship."

"Well I am I need to get away from the two of you. You can both sit her and sing army songs and talk about you oh so wonderful past!" Wash looked at Zoe one last time his face not even reacting to her tears. Jealousy was an ugly theme and it just found its face.

* * *

><p>Wash stormed out and found Jayne he wanted to drink but he wasn't about to go alone, and Jayne always brought fun with him. "Lets go Jayne we deserve a break and a drink."<p>

"Ahem brother you said it! Shall I bring some toys to go shootin' with!"

"Sure shoot Mal while your at it."

Jayne just gave him a funny look and shrugged as he gather two pistols and placed them in their holsters.

"So you and wife patch things up?"

"No, can we not speak on that subject I'm aiming to forget it."

Jayne just smiled and nodded. "I like you style, ya know I've never seen you drunk Wash, should be fun."

* * *

><p>Wash smiled for the first time that day and nodded. "Let's go."<p>

"I'm guessing that only he's allowed to call you that?"

Zoe just nodded and wipped her face. "He thinks we had an intimate past… still."

Mal laughed and touched his lip. "Well he packs a mighty punch, but have you told him we haven't?"

"I didn't think it was any of his business sir."

Mal nodded again. "Want me to go find him and tell him?"

"No… He's my husband, I'll talk to him. I do love him sir despite what he thinks he's my only one."

"I don't doubt that. And you shouldn't doubt his love for you. Go find him then when your done come get me so we can go out for supplies."

"Thank you sir."

* * *

><p>Second chapter:] bare with me things are about to get good. reviews please:]<p> 


	3. Hes my husband, but hes my captain

"Na! I can have on-another!" Wash babbled as he reached for the bottle and knocked it over which caused him to laugh hysterically, which in turn caused Jayne to laugh as well.

"Wash! Who knew you could be this fun!" Jayne slapped him on the back and pored them both another drink. "So what's this problem you have with the captain?"

Wash just smiled and down his glass. "He had my woman before, and still wants her now!" That set him off into another loud fit of laughter.

"Mal and Zoe? Naaaa that aint true! Is it?" Jayne held a straight face before he too started laughing again.

"I know it is funny! And that explains why Zoe is always bending over backwards for him!"

Jayne stopped laughing then and grabbed Wash by the shoulders. "She follows him because he saved her and keeps all of us alive, Washburne maybe ya just the jealous type and got all worked up for nothin'"

"No… no if I'm wrong that means I insulted my wife for no reason, that would make me an ass."

Jayne laughed again. "You are an ass Wash why I feel so close to ya."

* * *

><p>"Kaylee you seen Wash around? I need to speak with him."<p>

"Uh yes sir him and Jayne left a few hours ago."

"Wait what? They left the ship? who gave them permission to leave?"

"You did sir?"

Mal sighed and cursed under his breath. "They say where they were heading?"

"To drink sir."

"Crap, Jayne is going to get Wash killed, Jayne never goes to a bar without a fight." As much as Mal thought Wash needed an ass kicking, he wanted to be the one to give it to him.

"Killed sir!" Kaylee looked at him with wide worried eyes.

"Maybe, Wash is not really the fighting type."

"Want to help you look for him sir?" Kaylee smiled a little then frowned when Mal shook his head.

"No best I get the drunken idiots myself."

* * *

><p>"H-How did we get into this again Jayne?" Wash ended up back to back with his crewmate facing about four angry men, while Jayne was facing god knows how many more.<p>

"Your damn mouth! Couldn't keep it shut! You're like that damn River girl! Never know when to shut up!"

"Oh right. Sorry." Wash did his best to dodge a punch but like everyone else knew he was really not the best at fighting.

* * *

><p>Zoe walked into the infirmary slowly and smiled seeing River finally looking at home for the most part, but then she turned her attention to Simon. "Hey doc can I ask you something?"<p>

"Sure." Simon smiled and finished what he was doing with River and she skipped out on her way to do whatever it was that River did.

"You're a doctor… so do you know anything about babies?"

"What like as in pregnancies?" Simon cocked an eyebrow at Zoe and walked over to her.

"Yes." She whispered.

"Do you think? I mean do you know the symptoms?"

Zoe laughed lightly. "We are not as uncivil as you think… And yes I think I may be. Or it could just be because I've been so stressed out."

Simon nodded. "Kaylee told me a little about you and Wash, care to talk about it? I can be a very good listener if you want." Simon gave her a warm smile and motioned her to sit down.

"We've just been fighting is all."

"About what? You two always seem so happy." Simon laid her back onto the bed and walked over to grab a few supplies.

"Captain mainly, my husband is a very jealous man so I've learned." Zoe noticed the needle coming at her and frowned. "What's that for?"

"It's a test to see if your pregnant that is why your in here right?" Simon looked at her a little confused.

"Uh… Yes I guess it is." Zoe looked away as he lifted her shirt a little and poke her stomach with the needle. "You have stuff on here that can give you this answer?"

Simon chuckled. "Yes, for some reason I just always think it would come in handy, its on of the few things I actually brought with me from my home. Never delivered a baby though."

Zoe nodded and sighed softly. "Wash thinks me and Captain had a past together… which we did just not how he thinks. He always wants us to get off Serenity and find a normal home, but I just cant… I cant live a normal life. Not after everything we have here."

"Maybe you should just sit down and calmly talk to him, he seems like a calm person. I've never really seen him mad before."

"You didn't see him today."

"No but Kaylee did, she was really heartbroken about him, she came to me in pieces because she saw him crying. She's really close to Wash isn't she?"

Zoe smiled softly and nodded. "She views him as his older brother almost, and Captain is somewhat of her really messed up father figure."

"But Wash is normally the most laid back person on this ship… Why did he get so mad so fast? That's the only thing I couldn't understand about what Kaylee was saying."

Zoe nodded firmly. "He hasn't been right since he thought he saw Captain and me kissing. But we didn't… he was just trying to keep our conversation private."

Simon looked at her sadly. "You told him that nothing happened right?"

"Of course! Me and captain both… Well caption did have to add that he would have liked it to be true." Zoe frowned her heart filled with grief. "I just hate that he thinks I love caption more than him, I love captain in another way."

"Maybe you should focus on Wash for the next few days, and maybe get him and Mal back to being normal as well."

"I will do that. When will you know if Wash and I will be parents?"

"Soon. Now you go find your husband and get back to being the happy couple we're all so used to."

"Thank you Simon, this really helped me out, it's good to talk to someone else about your problems."

"Your welcome Zoe. Now if you can excuse me I don't like leaving River alone for too long, no telling what sh can get herself into."


	4. Bar fight & a job

Mal walked into a bar that had been trashed, he heard a groan he head many times before and knew he had found them. "Jayne?"

"Yeh." Jayne sat up and looked around smiling proudly with himself.

"Where's Wash?" Mal looked around at all the dead and alive bodies on the ground.

"Uh… Check under the table, saw him slam into it before I went out."

"Damn it Jayne, you're the one telling Zoe what happened to her husband."

"No the hell I aint! You're the captin' that's your job, you can deal with the scary warrior woman."

"I'm not the one who got him beat to hell."

"Well I aint either, he's the dumbass who opened his mouth, he thought it was shiny to make fun of a very large man." Jayne slowly got to his feet and walked over to where Wash was laying. "Uh, I don't think he's breathing Mal…"

Mal hurried over to him and kneeled down picking up pieces of the broken table off of him. "No he's breathing, he's just knocked senseless. Help me get him back to the ship."

Jayne grabbed one arm and hoisted Wash up allowing him to lean against Jayne. "Hey… Your tellin' Zoe what happened right?"

Mal was about to speak his objection when a man cut him off. "Captain Malcolm Reynolds?"

"Depends on whose asking."

"My name is Griffin, and I have a high paying job to offer you."

Mal smiled and looked back toward Jayne who was smiling just as much. "Jayne take Wash back to the ship, get the doc to look at him. Avoid Zoe if possible."

"But Mal!"

"Jayne go, Wash needs the doc and I need my damn Pilot."

"Yes sir." Jayne did his best to wake Wash up so he could at least walk himself a little back to the ship.

Mal watched his crew walk out and turned his attention back to the man who addressed himself as Griffin. "Now what's job?"

* * *

><p>"Jayne your back captin' was… oh my is that wash!"<p>

"Kaylee hush I don't want Zoe knowin were back, help me get him to Simon."

Kaylee rushed over and allowed wash to wrap his free arm around her shoulders. "Wash you ok?"

"Shiny." He muttered smiling.

"He was knocked stupid I think." Jayne sighed and started to walk faster.

"Honey! I'm home!" wash blurted out as Kaylee and Jayne struggled to keep him walking straight.

"Oh hell Wash shut up! You tryin' to get me killed!" Jayne nudged Wash in the head lightly and glared at him.

"Ow! That hurt!" Wash growled and tried to hit Jayne back but by then they were handing him off to Simon.

"What did you do to him?" Simon helped Wash sit down and went over to grab a cloth and some bandages.

"Yeah what did you do to him Jayne?" Zoe hurried to her husband's side and took his face gently in her hands. "Baby you ok?"

"Shiny… Hi wife." He smiled and leaned his head against her shoulder and started to doze off.

"Zoe! Don't let him sleep he has a concussion."

Zoe nodded and gingerly lifted Wash's face up and kissed him softly. "Baby talk to me please…"

"I'm drunk." He blurted and cracked himself up.

Jayne sighed deeply and smacked his face into his palm. "He's gone stupid."

"Quite Jayne, just what did you get him into?" Zoe demanded as she got up to allow Simon to patch Wash up.

"I aint do nothin'! He started the damn tussle I just jumped in to help him! It's not my fault he can only throw one punch per person!"

"Feel lucky that I don't shoot you Jayne, go help Kaylee in the engine room."

Jayne mumbled something under his breath and stalked out to find Kaylee.

* * *

><p>When wash was finally patched up and sober he looked around and noticed he could only see with one eye. "Uh Doc! Am I blind now? My left eye… its not working."<p>

Simon laughed along with Zoe. "No sweetie its swollen shut, it will be as good as new soon, how about we go back to our bunk and lie down?" Zoe smiled at Simon and helped Wash up.

"That sounds amazing." Wash smiled at his wife and held onto her tightly. "By the way I'm sorry. I know I'm an ass."

"You are. But you're my ass." Zoe smiled and kissed Wash on the not swollen cheek.

Once Zoe had wash placed safely on the bed she sat beside him and looked down at his bruised, bloody and swollen face. "Hmm damn baby they really did a number on you."

"True, but I gave them a number right back… With help from Jayne of course."

"Well I'm just glad your ok." Zoe laid down beside him and snuggled up into his side.

"Zo, I really am sorry. I promised you I let that kiss thing go, and I didn't I wont let you and Mal's past bother me anymore… I'll just settle with the happy fact that I have you not him."

Zoe laughed softly and kissed his chest. "Thank you, because you do have me, and I really don't plan on letting you go Mr. Washburne."

"Just as I do not plan on letting you go my autumn flower."

And that was how it was now. They were fixed, they were happy, the past would stay the past and they would go on loving one another as perfectly as they always had.

"And about us settling down Wash… I am still against it."

Wash only nodded. "I know, and I'm still for it. But for right now how about you just kiss my boo boos and make them better."

"I can do that."

"Oh my warrior woman how I love you!" Wash grinned and pulled her down on top of him and kissed her passionately.

* * *

><p>"You know I'm hurt too and aint nobody ask if I was ok!" Jayne growled as he turned the wrench according to Kaylee's instructions.<p>

"Are you ok Jayne?" River softly spoke as she peered around the corner.

"Oh great! And now the only one who cares about my well being the crazy girl. But yes River I'm fine thank you for asking!" He said it loud enough for Sheppard and Kaylee to hear.

"No your not." River stated matter of factly.

"Yes I am darling."

"No your not… Your bleeding." River reached up and touched the red liquid that was slowly seeping from Jayne's lower lip. "Want me to kiss it an make it better?"

Jayne looked at her dumbfounded. "What! N-" But he was cut off by the small girls lips on his.

"There all better now." River smiled and skipped off.

Jayne stood there in a daze and watched her leave. "Wha? What was that 'bout?"

"I… Really don't know." Simon said slowly as he stared at Jayne.

"Ha maybe she likes you Jayne." Kaylee chimed in as she finally fixed the part that needed fixing.

"Don't be stupid Kaylee, she hates me, she came at me with a knife you remember that?"

"That was months ago!"

"But it still happened, and now shes kissin' me? It makes no sense."

"Not many things do make sense to you Jayne." Simon mused as he walked back over to Kaylee.

"Very funny. I'm out of her I'll be with my guns."

Jayne would never admit to anyone that he actually somewhat liked the kiss from River. He shrugged it off and walked out toward his bunk.

* * *

><p>:] so theres a little JayneRiver romance in here to more on them next chapter


	5. The Job

Jayne walked slowly into his bunk and sat down on his bed, he jumped up quickly when he felt the covers underneath him move.

"Oh hell! River! You scared me, what the hell you doin' in here?"

River sat up and looked at him blankly. "I wanted to ask if you felt better… I heard Wash ask Zoe to kiss his…" She thought for a moment. "Boo boos and make them better."

"Boo boos? I aint got no damn boo boos I have a busted lip is all." Jayne walked around to sit in the table in the far side of his bunk. River got up and followed him.

"But did I fix it?" She smiled and tilted her head to the side.

"Sure, yeh you fixed it. Now can you go please?"

"I can't stay with you?" River sat down in the chair opposite him and picked up a gun like Jayne had.

"Hey! Hey now put that down! I can handle a knife but I aint one for getting shot!" Jayne reached for the gun quickly and snatched it from her hands. River looked down sadly.

"But… I wasn't going to hurt you. Just help you clean them… I always see you cleaning them."

Jayne smiled half-heartedly. She wasn't so bad when she was being nice to him. "Oh, yeh I guess you can help with it. Do you know what to do?" He slowly handed the pistol back and watched as she took it apart in no time and shined and cleaned every part of it before putting back together.

"Yes." She simply said as she handed the weapon back.

That almost turned Jayne on a bit, and he thought Zoe was quick with guns. "Well I'll be that was pretty good kid."

"Call me River, kid makes it sound like you don't like me."

Jayne shot her a funny look. "Uh ok River…"

She smiled and reached over to touch his hair. Jayne flinched back. "What are you doing?"

"Showing affection." She said simply.

"But why?" Jayne was beyond confused at this point.

River just smiled got up and left without a word.

"This just don't make sense." Jayne said again to himself.

* * *

><p>"Mal's back." River said softly from the bridge.<p>

"She's very good at sneaking around isn't she?" Sheppard smiled and watched as Jayne opened the door for the captain.

"Welcome back Sir!" Kaylee sung as she waved at him. "Where ya been? Wash and Jayne have been back for hours."

Mal smiled brightly and clapped his hands together. "We got ourselves a job!"

"Wow really!" Kaylee began to jump up and down. "It's been awhile since we've had one this is great Mal!"

"What does this job entail?" Simon ask giving Mal a weary look.

"Someone get Zoe and Wash and I will explain it all. Oh and someone contact Inara and tell her we will be back soon, and she has another week with her client, I'm sure she'll like that."

"I'll get them." And before anyone could reject River was off.

"Well she's in a happy mood." Mal remarked.

"Yeah that's because she got a kiss from Jayne!" Kaylee smiled and laughed softly.

"No! She kissed me! I aint have no part in her actions!" Jayne huffed as he flushed a bright red. "Mal I aint kiss that girl."

Mal just looked at him and shrugged. "Anyways, Doc how's Wash?"

"Uh he's fine, just a little banged up, but we've all seen him in worse shape."

"Good, I'm really glad to hear that."

* * *

><p>When everyone was gathered together Mal started to speak of their new job. "This can be a dangerous one, were not the only ship that is going to be looking to get things off, so we need to be swift get what the client needs and get off. The ship is abandoned, so of course there runs the risk of Reavers."<p>

Wash sighed softly and tightened his grip around his wife.

Simon shook his head and cut a glance to Kaylee.

And River moved to stand very close to Jayne, who took the same dumbfounded look River was making him make that day.

"Who will be accompanying you on this job Mal?" Sheppard asked as his eyes scanned over the room.

"Jayne, and Zoe, like always." Mal smiled.

"NO!" River shouted.

"Excuse me?" Mal looked right at Simon who simply shrugged.

"If Jayne goes I want to go."

The whole room stared at her then, all with the same face that Jayne had on his face since he got back from the bar.

"Na darlin' it's too dangerous for you." Jayne smiled wryly at her.

"River… He's right stay here, I don't want you going on another job with them anyway." Simon left Kaylee's side and made his way over to his sister and wrapped his arm around her shoulders. "Excuse us." He spoke soft words to River and lead her off.

"It just doesn't make sense!" Jayne exclaimed with his hands in the air.

"It is might odd…" Sheppard looked at Jayne and shook his head. "All I have to say is you need to be mighty nice to her boy."

"Mal I have a complaint." Wash stood up and smiled as best he could. "Can I go in the place of Zoe?"

* * *

><p><strong>Griffin's ship:<strong>

"They wont know what hit them. While Mal and his crew are gathering "the goods" from the ship we will enter their ship and take the girl and her brother. Anyone who gets in our way we will kill them!" A large man stated.

Griffin mealy smiled. "No, no, no… Where is the fun in that? That's so simple. I want a trade. We take one of their men as an exchange. We torture them for the hell of it and wait for them to come trying to get him back."

The large man smiled and clapped his hands obnoxiously. "Who shall we take sir! A lady!"

"No, the man we saw earlier the one who was very beaten, he must be their strongest, the fighter. I want someone with spunk, one to fight you and amuse me."

"Ah right sir. Sounds perfect."

* * *

><p>Things are getting good right?:] Reviews would be awesome! Thank you!<p> 


	6. The hanging answer

Mal asked the others to exit while he talked to Wash and Zoe alone. He didn't want the crew seeing Wash go mad again. He didn't really want to see it either, his jaw still ached from the first time.

"Wash I've done told you before, milk runs, fine you come, missions I need Zoe."

"I understand that Mal but I will feel much better if _my_ wife is on the ship. Please."

"Honey… Mal is right I'm more suited. Please don't fight with this again." Zoe took Wash's hand in her own. "I don't want to risk you getting hurt out there again…"

"_Wuh duh ma huh tah duh fong kwong duh wai shung." _Wash mumbled, but he would give up this round. "You better take extra care of my wife this time Mal. If you comes back injured… so help me!" Wash wrapped his arm around his wife's waist and lead her out.

"Don't worry! I'll do that Wash!" He called after them.

* * *

><p>"Zoe I just… I don't want you to go, but I'm not going to try and stop you." Wash frowned at her and pulled her close to him. "Just please be careful… And if you see, hear, even think Reavers can be there you run. Promise me that?"<p>

"Yes dear." Zoe rested her forehead on Wash's. "Thank you for not fighting with captain anymore."

"He hasn't done anything wrong, I guess I should apologize to him." Wash smiled softly.

"Yes you should, that would mean a lot to him."

Wash shook his head. "No it would mean a lot to you. Only reason why I will do it. But why does it always have to be you? Why cant he just take Jayne?"

"Baby I will be fine, and I enjoy the challenges and the adventures I have. And captain trust me."

Wash nodded and sat down on the bed. "Maybe you can let me go with you?"

Zoe shook her head. "Baby I cant… If you got hurt out there I don't know what I'd do. Plus we know how to fight… You don't. And I mean that in the best way possible." She smiled at him and touched his check softly.

"Alright baby, I'll stay, but I don't like this."

"I know, you never like it." Zoe smiled and kissed him deeply.

Simon cleared his throat and stood there awkwardly.

"Ah! You should knock before coming into a couples bunk! We could have been having crazy sex just then!" Wash said through laughter.

"Right… Didn't need that visual, but I have that answer Zoe…"

"What answer?" Wash look between his wife and the doctor with concern.

"What is Simon?" Zoe looked up at him fearful for the answer she didn't want.

* * *

><p>Very short chapter. Next one might be as well all leading up to the big bang finale! :D<p> 


	7. That is us

Wash stood up and looked at the two silent people in front of him. "What answer? What don't I know?"

"You may want to sit down Wash." Simon smiled a little and looked back at Zoe.

"No! What the hell is this about Zoe?" Wash grabbed his wife's shoulder gently and looked in her eyes. "Why are you crying?" he frowned.

"I asked Simon if… I could be-"

"You are!" Simon exclaimed excitedly.

"What! Really! Oh that is wonderful news… And here I was thinking is would be no!" Zoe smiled and hugged Wash tightly and kissed him all over.

"That's great and all… But what are you so happy about? What is she Simon?"

"We're parents Wash!"

"…Wha?" Wash stumbled slightly and looked at Simon as if this was a joke.

"It's true, Serenity will have a new crew member in 9 months." Simon was very happy for them, and he was ecstatic that he would deliver his first child, as a doctor he heard that is a wonderful thing to experience.

Wash smiled brightly and hugged onto his wife tightly picking her up and spinning around with her. "Oh god! That's us in there!" He said as he touched her belly softly. "That's us…"

Wash's thoughts then turned grave. "Zoe… as a husband and a _father_ I really don't want you going on this job now."

Simon started to speak but was cut off by Zoe so he stood back and shut his mouth. "Baby… I." She stopped and placed her hand on her stomach. "I'll tell Mal you're going in my place."

Wash smiled up at her and placed a soft kiss to her stomach. "Thank you, so lets go tell everyone the news!"

"No!" I want to keep this between the three of us for right now.

"But what!" Wash was a little hurt by that. "I don't want our child to be a secret."

"Just until the jobs done… I don't want captain to cancel, we need the money Wash."

Wash kept his disagreement to himself. He didn't want that to ruin his new found bliss. "Alright we'll keep it quite."

Zoe looked up to Simon. "My lips are sealed."

"Thank you."

"Want me to leave you two then?"

Zoe smiled seductively. "Yes please, we have _a lot _of celebrating to do."

"Oh?" Wash smiled and laid back on the bed placing his hands on his wife hips.

"Oh god!" Simon scurried out of the bunk as if his life depended on it.

* * *

><p>They couple lay naked and entwined together both smiling contently. Wash was slowly drawing circles on his wife stomach with his finger.<p>

"What should name our child?" He asked softly.

"I don't know… maybe if it's a boy we can name him Hoban jr?"

"Oh god no." Wash laughed softly. "Why do you think I have everyone call me Wash? Hoban is grotesque"

Zoe let out a loud chuckled and ran her fingers over Wash's face softly trying to hit our touch any of his post fight wounds.

Wash fliched a little when she grazed over a slight cut on his cheek bone.

"Sorry baby…" She whispered and leaned over to kiss it.

"It's fine mamabear." He smiled and caught her smiling lips with his.

* * *

><p>:D A little baby Washburne! Yay!3<p> 


	8. Changeling

"Ey Doc can I talk to you please?" Jayne looked very stressed and a little sacred.

"Uh sure… What about?"

"Your sister, she's acting normal, which is weird. What's wrong with her?"

Simon just laughed and shook his head. "There is nothing wrong with River… She's just River."

"No Doc I'm bein' serious. She… She has takin' a real fancy to me."

"Well I have notice she is acting more like herself. Like how she was before the academy. She is becoming my sister again. I'm trying new medication on her."

"Hmmm and maybe since she is acting more like a human she is gaining human feelings." Sheppard commented. "Perhaps she is attracted to you Jayne. I mean you are a healthy strong attractive man, and River see's two other couples on the boat, and you do have a very complex relationship with her."

Simon and Jayne both shook their heads in unison, but for other reasons.

"Wow, I really can't ever see that happening." Simon looked at Jayne who was a bright red.

"No, the girl can do much better than me, and I aint even that nice to her, why would she ever get feelins for me?"

"I think it's kinda cute… Don't you babe?" Kaylee smiled as she walked up behind Simon and wrapped her arms around him.

"Not really… But I can't stop how River feels." Simon looked at Jayne uneasily.

"I mean your sister is mighty pretty… And we have bonded a little since the Miranda disaster, but… I mean I have had thoughts about her… But… I… Oh hell I don't know how I feel!" Jayne was floored. On one hand, he did like River on a somewhat sexual/romantic level, simply based on the few simple good moments they have shared together. And on the other hand, his memories of the first River he met still filled his mind. "Is she changed?"

"Changed?" Simon asked staring at Jayne fully now.

"Since the medication you have her on."

"So far so good, but she will have her minor episodes once in a while, and she will always be a reader, I don't think that will ever change."

Jayne nodded.

"Maybe this would be a good bond to start making, maybe River needs a new person to turn to and calm her down when she slips back into her memories." Sheppard smiled and patted Jayne on the shoulder. "I'll pray for you boy."

"I… I need to go to my bunk." Jayne didn't know what to think now, he was just going to focus on the job at hand that was coming up.

* * *

><p>Jayne was once again surprised by River as he entered his bunk, this time she was just sitting in the chair in the corner.<p>

"River what are you doin?" He walked over and sat down across from her in the other chair.

"I overheard you and my brother and Sheppard talking."

Rayne felt his heart twinge. "River I aint mean nothing by it."

"You did . Your confused I understand. Was I really that bad though?" River's eyes were becoming damp with tears. "Simon said that the medicine may repress some memories of how I was…" She was crying softly now.

Jayne watched as her shoulders shivered with each sob. "Darlin' calm down…"

"I can't remember how I was, what I did to make everyone dislike me." Simon was right about one thing, it would take some time to get her out of this childlike mentality. But Jayne promised himself right then and there that he would protect her till the real River broke through.

"River look at me." He gently lifted her face up by her chin so their eyes met, he reached up and swiftly wiped a falling tear. "Aint nobody on this ship that dislikes you, we all care about you. I care about you."

River took a deep breath feeling a new wave of tears coming. Jayne just grabbed her and held her to him letting her cry. He did his best to comfort her. Maybe he had feelings for the girl as well. Only time would tell on that one, but he did plan on not letting her out of his site.

"Promise me you don't hate me." River looked up at him pathetically.

"I promise I don't hate you darlin'."

They ended up falling asleep together, River was a mess and Jayne just laid down with her while she finished crying. But sleep over took them both and River was safe and sound in the protective arms of Jayne. But both would wake up and not complain.

* * *

><p>Jayne woke up first, River was still curled in his arms sleeping soundly. She even still had a bit of his shirt balled in her fist. He didn't move, he just looked at her, she looked so peaceful for once.<p>

"Jayne?" Kaylee hopped down the ladder into Jayne's bunk and stopped at the sight she saw.

"She's still sleeping." Jayne smiled softly as River stirred. His eyes being the first thing she saw.

"Hi." She spoke softly.

"Hi darlin'" He replied smiling at her.

"Awww! This is the cutest thing I've ever seen!" Kaylee clasped her hands together and held them in front of her mouth concealing the huge smile in her lips.

River and Jayne both blushed softly. "Whatcha want Kaylee?"

"Oh Mal wants me to tell you he's about ready for you and Wash to get ready to go fetch the goods."

"Wash?" Jayne sat up slowly so River wouldn't be disturbed and could remain laying down.

"Yeh, Zoe became sick all of a sudden and Wash is goin' in her place."

"Shiny." Jayne had a whole new respect for Wash after their bar episode.

"Don't go." River was sitting up now clinging to Jayne's shirt.

"Darlin' I have to."

"No. It's a trap!" River was staring into nothing, the expression she had before her brother started her treatment.

Hell. Rayne thought. She's heading back into her craziness. Jayne kissed her forehead and whispered that he would be back soon. But River was fumbling with her hands and repeating trap over and over.

"Tell Simon she is having an episode, and tell her again that I'll be back soon."

Jayne did like her. He knew that now, he spent the night with a woman and didn't end up taking her clothes off. They slept happily together fully clothed. That meant a lot to Jayne.

He walked out of his bunk and went to meet Mal and Wash to get this job over with so he could come back to his girl. And he wasn't talking about Vera either.


	9. Everything went wrong

Wash was having a hard time leaving his wife for this job. He knew Mal and Jayne were waiting, but he kept coming back to kiss Zoe then her stomach.

She laughed every time. "Baby you need to go!"

"I know! But I would rather stay with you and the tine tiny thing you have in your belly!" He smiled and leaned down to kiss her stomach one more time.

"Ok I need to go now."

Zoe sat up and kissed her husband deeply. "You come back to us. If you see, hear, or even think Reavers are there you run."

Wash smiled hearing the words he made Zoe promise him earlier.

"I promise. I will return shortly my love!"

* * *

><p>Things went horribly wrong.<p>

Mal was knocked to the side as he watched it all unfold.

Griffin's men were there waiting, this was all a trap. Mal remembered Jayne talking about something River said was a trap. Hell they should have listened to the girl.

And then the worse thing possible happened, a gun blast went off and Jayne flew back crashing to the floor loudly.

Wash screamed something and went for the large man, and received a bag over his head and a swift punch to the jaw, knocking him out completely.

Mal was to stunned to move, he just kept his eyes fixed on Griffin's men, going through the shit on the ship they were supposed to be taking.

Wash was gone.

Jayne was bleeding out.

And Mal, for once Mal couldn't respond.

* * *

><p>Serenity was ripped with a horrible scream. River was rocking back and forth shaking her head, and screaming 'Trouble! Trap! WASH!' but it was the vision that she just saw that set her over the edge. "JAYNE!" River bounced off the couch in the kitchen and was gone.<p>

Zoe did her best to keep the small woman from getting off the ship.

Simon was there immediately to calm her down.

"River… What is it?"

River looked up at Zoe her eyes spilling with tears. "They got Wash…. They got him… and Jayne… they, they." River was about to lose it again, when the cargo doors opened and the crew saw Jayne for themselves.

Mal stumbled in his clothes stained with Jayne's blood.

Jayne was clutching to his stomach and doing his very best to walk but his knees kept giving out and he would stumble. Mal wouldn't let him fall though.

"Oh god!" Simon rushed towards them and took Jayne's other arm around his shoulder and encouraged Mal to walk faster, towards the infirmary.

Jayne looked up at River smiling, blood seeping out his mouth, but he just smiled. "Told you I'd be back darlin'"

River just started to shake and curled up on the floor and began to fumble with her hands again and mumble 'Wash' over and over.

"Mal… Where is Wash?" Zoe was completely disturbed by what River had said to her.

The whole ship was just exploded with chaos and fear now.

Mal didn't answer Zoe. He couldn't right now.

* * *

><p>"You… gotta… tell her… Mal."<p>

"Stop talking Jayne." Simon interjected.

Jayne obeyed and Mal nodded. He knew he had to.

"What happened out there?" Simon asked as he began to dig the bullet out.

"It was a trap. They want you and your sister, so they took Wash. They expect us to trade the two of you for him." Mal's brian was scrambling. It had been so long since they had gotten themselves into trouble like this.

Jayne growled. "The alliance finally stopped looking for 'em and now every bad gao yang jong duh goo yang in the verse wants 'em!"

"Jayne stop talking!" Simon repeated more sternly.

"Don't worry Jayne, we'll figure this out."

"What 'bout Wash?" Jayne asked as his conscious was fading.

"Like I said we'll figure it out."

* * *

><p>Mal found his crew still in the cargo bay trying to recover River, Zoe seemed to be the calmest out of them all and he knew that would soon change.<p>

"Zoe… They have Wash." Mal looked at her as firmly as he could. "I set a course and we are flying after Griffin's men. We will get him back, but we need to focus on Jayne first." Mal watched her expression change carefully.

And then the whole ship heard Zoe's painful scream.

"NO! We are going to get him now!" Zoe clung to Mal and began to cry.

"We can't Zoe! It would be me and you against their whole ship. We would die before we could even get to Wash. We need a plan."

Zoe was now clutching her stomach. Her heart was breaking at the thought of what they were doing to her husband.

"Captain, please. I can't raise his child without him." She whispered her voice cracking painfully.

Mal's eyes widened in pure surprise. "Your?" Things just kept getting better. Everything was falling apart.

"Yes I am." Zoe looked to see if anyone had heard this, and thankfully no one reacted. She wanted the news of her child to be known in a time where everyone could be happy and enjoy it. Now was not the time for that.

"I want to help get him capt'n" Kaylee said as she left River's side.

"Count me in as well." Sheppard smiled and left to go raid Jayne's guns and ammo, Kaylee followed him.

"Zoe, follow the ship then, bring us right down on their front door."

"You got it sir." Zoe did her best to keep her calm, she was sure Wash was fine, he had been in a situation like this before with Mal. But he was alone now, but she had faith in her husband, and his promise that he would come back. She took a deep breath and gently touched on of his toys that covered the dash.

* * *

><p>"How's he holding up Doc?" Mal asked as he walked in and looked at Jayne.<p>

"He's stable. That's really all I can say at this point."

"Well were about to go in and get Wash, so I'm going to leave a few guns with you and Jayne, hold the ship down.

"I'm going with you, I'm not staying on the ship." Simon looked at Mal as if to call him an idiot for even thinking that Simon would stay.

"You have to stay her to watch your sister, and make sure my man doesn't die."

"River can stay. And I won't let Wash die so don't worry about that. Fact is you need all the help you can get, and without Jayne your one good man short. And I will not let Kaylee go out on her own." Simon didnt really think that River would leave Jayne alone anyway. Not with the reaction so gave him.

At this point Mal just wanted Wash safe. "The more the merrier." Mal said flatly. This was a nightmare.

* * *

><p>And they all thought it couldn't get any worse...<p>

* * *

><p>River heard Mal and Zoe talking. And she knew why they took Wash. A trade for her and Simon. But she would convince them just to take her and let Wash go, so he could live to be a father. And a big part of River wanted to kill the man who shot Jayne. <em>Her<em> Jayne.

Right when the ship basically crashed into Griffin's space station, River opened the door and vanished.

Zoe came out on the loud speaker as soon as the doors alarms went off. "River took off! She's in the god damn space station!"

Jayne's eyes flashed opened. "Mal get me Vera!"

"What! No you cant even walk!" Mal understood that Wash and River meant a little more to Jayne then he let on, but Mal loved his crew enough to know when they really were going on a suicide mission. And Mal didn't think the crew could take a death at this point in time.

"Damn it Mal! Please, I would gladly die in River's place." Jayne was now convinced that he loved River. He couldn't explain it, hell no one could. But he couldn't deny the connection they had.

Mal sighed and looked into Jayne's eyes, he knew Jayne was not going to back down. "Alright."

* * *

><p>The plan unraveled. They were all splitting up. Simon and Jayne ran off for River. Zoe Sheppard and Kaylee went to go find Wash and kill anyone in their way. Mal was left alone. He knew that Jayne probably wasn't going to make it back. He was already half dead to begin with. And who knew what condition Wash was in.<p>

And it was just by look that Mal accidently stumbled upon Wash first.


	10. Saved

Mal didn't understand, all he did was lean against the wall and it opened and sent him rolling into another room.

"Mal?" Wash breathed out.

He looked horrible. There was so much blood coming from many wounds… they look like sword wounds? Mal could tell Wash had just been through complete hell.

"I had to come get my pilot, can't go anywhere without you." Mal smiled a little.

Wash let out a little laugh and nodded. "Of course that's your reason."

"What did they do to you?" Mal walked over to him slowly and started to try and undo the chains that kept Wash anchored to the wall.

"Funny story actually." Wash didn't sound like him at all. His speech was soft and raspy, and he talked as if he couldn't breathe.

"Well I could use a funny story right now." Mal got Wash's hands free and caught him as he started falling.

"They thought I was the muscle of the crew!" Wash chuckled and shook his head. "So they made me fight this really big dude, and we had to use swords." He paused and gasped for air. "And I won!" He smiled slightly then leaned into Mal and closed his eyes. "I'm not going to make it am I?"

Mal shook his head and stood up straight and headed for the door he fell through. "No, you are. Want to know why? Because Zoe needs you, and I need you."

Wash looked up at Mal questioning what he meant.

"Me and your wife had a past Wash. But not the way you think, I love her, but like a sister. She loves you and I will not watch her suffer without you in our lives so you better hold the fuck on." Mal handed Wash a gun and smiled at him. "So are we good now? Or do you still want to punch me?"

"We're good." Wash nodded.

"Can you walk?"

"No. Ankles broken. And I can't breathe hardly either, I think my ribs are poking my lungs."

Mal cursed under his breath and wrapped his arm around Wash's waste. "Can you at least shoot?"

Without a word Wash fired the gun at a man running at them. "Alright then good."

* * *

><p>Jayne was now leaning against the wall for support, he was leaving a blood trail behind them so he told Simon to go on without him. "Damn it!" Jayne screamed. He had to stop, he slid down the wall and closed his eyes.<p>

Everything hurt. His head, his stomach, his heart. He had just failed River.

* * *

><p>"River?" Simon found his sister standing over a man who was almost twce the size of Jayne, so that was huge in Simon's eyes. "River what are you doing?"<p>

The man was laying there with one Of Jayne's guns pointed right at his face. "He shot Jayne. He needs to die."

"River I know your mad... But I dont want you to kill anyone... Please give me the gun." Before Simon could reach for it River pulled the trigger.

"He wont be able to hurt Jayne anymore." River smiled at her brother and took his hand."Where is Jayne?"

"Behind me somewhere." Simon just frowned and looked at his sister, maybe the medicine wasn't working as well as he hoped.

* * *

><p>Jayne was slipping away fast, he couldnt keep his eyes open. Then he heard a familiar voice.<p>

"Get your idiot self up."

"Hey capt'n." Jayne grinned and noticed Mal had Wash with him. "Hey Wash you look like hell."

Wash just laughed then started coughing.

"WASH!" Zoe's voice rang from down the hall, the others had finally caught up.

Wash just smiled then went limp in Mal's arms. He had lost too much blood at this point, it was amazing he was still alive at all.

"Sheppard I didn't hear an alarm does Griffin even know where here?" Mal did his best to hold Wash up before Zoe ran over and helped hold him up.

"Well then I say we make for a get away now." Sheppard answered.

"No." Jayne pulled himself up and allowed Kaylee to help him. "We aint leavin' River and Simon."

"I agree." Kaylee nodded.

"Well I have to get my husband to the ship." Zoe looked at Mal who nodded.

"Alright, Sheppard help Zoe take Wash back to the ship. Stay as unseen as you can, someone will notice the bodies soon. And the fact that there's a ship parked in there station."

Zoe didn't wait to hear more Sheppard took the other side of Wash and they left.

"Kaylee go with them, this could get dangerous. I have a feeling we'll be meeting our client again soon."

Kaylee began to argue. "Kaylee that's an order!"

"We can all leave now." Simon was running toward them pulling no dragging River behind him. "River he's right there!" He yelled. River looked and saw Jayne and stopped fighting Simon and ran with him.

"There right behind us!" Simon huffed. "Don't bother fighting please just run!"

Mal wouldn't argue with that. "Jayne can you run!"

"Yeh capt'n I think so." Jayne pushed Kaylee over to Simon and told them to run. "I'll cover ya'll now go!"

"Hey Mal you got Vera?"

"No forgot her."

"Forgot her! Hell Mal she wants to have fun too!"

"Right now Jayne just worry about living."

Jayne grabbed River's hand and began to run behind Mal.

Jayne pulled River into his arms and dropped down to the ground when he heard a bullet ricochet off the wall behind him.

"Mal!" He yelled as he held River into his chest protectively.

Mal whirled around and took out the three men who were shooting in there direction.

"Thanks!" Jayne jumped back up keeping River close to him as the three of them ran for the ship.

* * *

><p>"Zoe! Get the ship in the air now!"<p>

Mal hit the button and the ship's door began to close. He couldn't believe that they all had all actually made it.

"Jayne! How you doin?"

"Not good Mal…" Jayne sunk to the ground and spit out a mouthful of blood. "But I'll live."

"You got blood on my dress." River stated.

"Oh I'm sorry..." Jayne didnt know how else to respond.

River knelt down beside him and wrapped her arms around him. "I killed the man who shot you. He wont hurt you again." She whispered softly in his ear.

Jayne smiled at her and nodded. "Thank you darlin'"

River sat down next to Jayne and pulled him down so he was laying his head in her lap. She stroked his hair and ripped a piece of her dress off and held it against his stomach to stop the bleeding, a trick she saw from her brother once. "Mal, get my brother. I cant carry him by myself."

* * *

><p>"How are my men Doc?" Mal asked as he sat down and started to eat a long deserved meal.<p>

"Both sleeping soundly, I don't see how they both survived what they went through." Simon said as he sat down to eat as well.

"I can. There strong, why I picked them for my crew."

Simon just smiled and nodded. "They will come around soon."

"Good."

* * *

><p>I know its moving pretty fast. But its my first try at writing so I apologize. I promise the next story will be more:] R&amp;R<p> 


	11. This is home

"Its just… Its weird." Mal whispered to Zoe.

"I think its sweet."

"She really hasn't left his side?"

"No she's been sitting there holding his hand the whole while he's been laying there."

"You've left Wash's side right?"

"When I had to sir, but for the most part I like to stay with my man as well."

"I don't like this." Simon butted in and looked over at his sister who was now petting Jayne's hair.

"I think we all have to get used to this pairing now." Sheppard smiled and walked over handing River an apple.

"Thank you." She smiled sweetly at him then looked over at her brother. "It's ok Simon, I trust him, you should too."

"It's not that I don't trust him… It just doesn't make sense."

Zoe laughed then, causing Mal to laugh with her.

"Now you sound like him." Zoe smiled up at Simon

"Oh god don't say that." Simon shook his head and looked at Kaylee for help.

"I love it. The ship now has three happy couples on it."

Simon grunted but gave in, he wouldn't admit that he thought it was somewhat of a good thing too, for now.

* * *

><p>Wash opened his eyes and smiled seeing Zoe right there beside him. "Hi wife." He smiled and kissed her hand. "Hi baby." He smiled a little more and kissed his wife's stomach.<p>

"Glad your back."

"I promised you I would be. How is everyone?" Wash looked around and saw Jayne in the bed beside him and River asleep with her head on his chest. "What… What is that about?"

"I think our Jayne has a girlfriend." Zoe just smiled and smoothed down her husbands hair.

"Really? River? Who would have ever saw that one coming?"

"I don't babe, but I think its good for both of them."

"Wash! You're awake!" Kaylee smiled and walked over to him and gently leaned down to hug him.

"How are you feeling?" Simon asked as he walked over to check Wash out.

"A little groggy but I'm great." He smiled and patted his wife's hand.

"Is Jayne going to wake up now too?" River asked as she sat up and looked over at her brother.

"It's possible River, but he did receive more damage than Wash."

"Aint so. I'm way stronger than that little man." Jayne looked at Wash and smiled.

Jayne then look up at River who was smiling from ear to ear.

"Hi." Was all she could think to say.

"Hi." Jayne smiled and sat up wincing a bit.

"Do you hurt?" River looked at him sacred.

"Not so much, but I think I may have a boo boo on my lip." He grinned at her and she understood what he wanted. So she leaned down and kissed his lips softly.

"Now I am not okay with that…" Simon fussed.

"Oh leave 'em be." Kaylee smiled and kissed Simon on the cheek. "Your sister is finally normal, so let her do what she wants, and we can go do what we want."

Simon perked up then and took Kaylee's hand and started to walk out the room.

"Wait! While everyone's in the room, me and Wash want to share some news."

"Well I hope its good news." Sheppard said as he took a seat.

"There having a baby." River said simply.

Zoe laughed and smiled at River. "She's right, we're pregnant."

"Shiny! I'm so excited! I can teach him or her how to use tools and fix Serenity! Oh and babysit!" Kaylee began to sqee as she went over and hugged Zoe.

"Oh hell we're going to have to hear a baby screaming all the time now?" Jayne groaned.

"Yes Jayne my child will just scream all the time. It will never shut up it will only scream." Wash rolled his eyes. Sometimes Jayne was too stupid for his own good.

"No need to get snippy Wash, don't make me come over there."

"You cant even walk Jayne so yes I would like you to come over here."

"Oh you got it lil' man!" Jayne stood up and hobbled his way over to Wash and the two man just laughed and hugged each other.

"It's good to see the crew together and happy, but we do have a ship to run." Mal smiled and leaned against the wall.

"Mal! Get in here, in fact everyone get in here." Wash opened his arms wider and everyone piled into one big hug.

"Oh and Zoe you were right, this is home, there is no where else." Wash winked at his wife who just smiled at him and nodded.

* * *

><p>One more chapter too go. :]<p> 


	12. The road ahead

Exactly eleven months had passed since that horrible event, which almost claimed the lives of both Jayne and Wash. But two good things came out of it.

1. Wash and Zoe had a beautiful baby girl named Abigail Serenity Washburne.

And 2. Two unlikely souls were slowing starting to become one.

* * *

><p>The whole crew was gathered around the small kitchen table.<p>

Zoe and Wash and their baby girl were the center of attention.

The girl looked just like her father, same hair, even the same expressions sometimes, but she had her mother's eyes, and her mother's lips. And her skin, was a mix between both her parents, she was perfect.

Mal was at the end deep in conversation with Inara, mainly they were bickering back and forth about a client or two, both dancing around the fact that they loved each other madly.

Book was admiring the new born baby, blessing it and her parents for a happy long future.

Kaylee and Simon both giggling about past stories that they had yet to share with each other.

Then there was the odd couple sitting side by side, not talking at all, just staring into each other's eyes, as if making up for all the times they had missed doing it since they had picked River and Simon up. In their own way River and Jayne were sharing stories: stories of a future that was slowly building into something beautiful.

For that moment everyone was happy, enemies were forgotten, the future was of no relevance.

Further down the road they would face whatever showed itself to them. But for right now, they had made their own heaven, their own piece of true serenity. And nothing could take that from them now.

* * *

><p>YAY! I finished my first story! :] next one in the works, it will be a RiverJayne story. R&Rs please


End file.
